Reasurance
by MarcelDark
Summary: Max and Logan's talk in Joshua's house in the end of Deliver the Helpless, kind of sequel to Uncertainty. Another VS3 based fiction!


                                                   Reasurance 

Disclaimer: Just as before I still don't own Dark Angel nor VS3.

Ratings: PG-13

Summary: Max and Logan's conversation in Joshua's house at the end of "Deliver the Helpless", kind of sequel to "Uncertainty"

A/N: I got inspired and had time left so I thought I would write another short piece based on the VS3, I just hope that my fics are working for something, inspiring others to write or maybe just entertaining, this wasn't beta-ed too ('cause I don't have a beta-reader, if someone's willing just mail me) so I'm trying to make things as perfect as possible but you know, I'm not perfect.

   *****   

            Max and Logan sat on the porch, sipping beer, eating chips, and watching Seattle's fireworks display. Max leaned against Logan and tilted her head to rest on his shoulder. He reached down and tipped her chin up, his lips brushing across hers at first, and then pressing more firmly as he pulled her close to him. They kissed for long minutes, pressed hard together but still keeping it light. As oxygen became an issue Logan pulled back and settled as Max returned to her position resting in his shoulder. After some time in silence just hearing the night's sounds and reflecting, Max broke the silence with a soft almost inaudible whisper,

"Logan"

without even moving Logan answered, 

"Humm?",

Max shifted slightly in her position and let out a sigh then said even more softly, 

"I'm sorry...",

this made Logan alert, he raised his head and focused his eyes in the top of her head, frowing and puzzled he asked, 

"What for?", 

Max sighed and pulled away, kneeling next to Logan to be in eye level with him and now in a higher voice said, 

"For everything, for how I have been acting, for how I have been treating you, for the things I have been doing, everything.",

she paused and looked away, staring in the distant darkness, before letting him reply she continued, 

"I was confused, I _am_ confused, maybe even a little afraid. After the virus was finally not an issue anymore I was so happy, but I couldn't help but think about all the pain and struggle _you_ had to go through for that to happen, and just because of me_ again_, all I wanted was to forget everything and go away with you, make love to you, but then I was afraid, because I can't do that, I have big responsabilites now, people depending on me as well as a lot of people after me.", 

she said all that in a rush and then took a long breath, turned her head to face him but instead lowered her eyes and continued, 

"I'm sorry for using excuses to avoid you...do you still love me?", 

Logan who was listening and and staring attentionaly opened his eyes wide open just as she said that, //Oh my god, she looks just like a lost child, how rare is that and how could she think I wouldn't love her.\\, he got her by the shoulders and pushed her to his arms, embrancing and kissing her head, then with a compassionate voice said, 

"Max, of course I still love you, I will love you forever.", 

he paused to let things sink in to her and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear then continued, 

"I won't lie to you Max, I was having some toughts, I was uncertain, not about my feelings, that never, but about yours, you were avoiding me without explanation, after the virus was out I was so happy and everything I wanted was to celebrate it with you, to make up for the lost time but you just disappeared and avoided me with no reason, that made me uncertain, but now I know your reasons, your fears, and I understand, there's no rush Max I already said you that, I'm not leaving you and I will forever love you, I just ask you not to keep everything bottled up, we got to the open ourselves to each other.", 

he finished softly and kissed the crown of her head, Max just hugged him tighter and breathed in his scent, after a few seconds of silence Max said, 

"I love you too you know, and I mean it...", 

then lifted her head and stared deeply into his blue eyes so full of love and understanding, both started drifting toward each other then finally their lips met in a whisper-soft kiss but full of meaning and love. As the rockets began exploding over their heads, he slipped back, breaking the embrace. 

"Happy Independence Day, Max."

//That's just what I needed....reasurance.\\

                                               THE END  

A/N: Just an obervation,"// \\" means Logan's thoughts.


End file.
